Lucy vs. Juvia
Lucy vs. Juvia is the rivalry between Fairy Tail mages Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser. About Lucy and Juvia 'Lucy Heartfilia' Lucy Heartfillia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail and of its Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later on revealed to be approximated slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others, one less. Her member stamp is located on the back of her right hand and is pink. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother. 'Juvia Lockser' Juvia Lockser(ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, former an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. 'Rivalry' The rivalry between Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser is probably the most apparent in the Fairy Tail series. This rivalry is not really taken seriously, as it is one-sided, with only Juvia considering Lucy as her 'unforgivable rival in love' in regards to''' Gray Fullbuster', with Lucy being rather oblivious. Thus, it is most of the time portrayed for comic relief rather than for serious discussion. Despite Juvia considering Lucy as her rival in love, she does care for her, just as Lucy cares for the Water Mage. They show a strong bond of camaraderie, particularly when they fought against Vivaldus Taka and performed a successful Unison Raid on their first try, a kind of Magic that, according to Jellal, is extremely complicated that priests waste their whole life in the attempt to obtain it yet fail. Lucy is also one of the first people who greeted Juvia when she first entered the Guild, although she was completely shut down by Juvia, who still thought of Lucy as a love rival. Despite their bond, Juvia still attempts to sabotage Lucy (although usually in a comical way), especially if the Celestial Mage gets too close to her 'Gray-sama'. One example of this is when Juvia added spicy soup on Lucy's tea, and unsincerely apologizes with a smirk on her face 'Sypnosis' 'Phantom Lord arc' Juvia is first seen as a part of the Element Four and was dispatched to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia. Using her Water Lock, she successfully captures the Heartfilia heiress. During the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, Juvia faces off against Gray Fullbuster, with whom she immediately felt deeply attracted, to the extent of turning away and admiting defeat despite the fact they haven't even started fighting yet. Juvia then states that Gray should just hand over Lucy so she wouldn't have to hurt her but Gray firmly refuses, replying that he would sacrifice his life for Lucy. Juvia misunderstands this, thinking that Gray and Lucy are together, and furiously declares that Lucy is her 'unforgivable rival in love', much to Gray's confusion. 'Tower of Heaven arc' After Phantom Lord had been disbanded, Juvia is seen mostly in the sidelines, stalking an oblivious Gray. She was present during Erza's kidnap by Sho and the others. She managed to protect Gray using her water body, then tauntingly tells Lucy, ' ''Gray-sama was in Juvia's body. Not yours, but Juvia's. ', indicating that Juvia still sees Lucy as a threat . During the fight inside the Tower of Heaven, Juvia and Lucy finds themselves against one of the members of the Trinity Raven, Vivaldus Taka. Using 'Rock of Succubus' on Juvia, he manages to put her under his command and persuades her to fight Lucy. After a particular stinging remark from Vivaldus (about love rivals) Juvia angrily attacks Lucy. However, Lucy manages to reach out to Juvia's inner feelings and realized that Juvia felt distressed about attacking her. She then says that she has come to love Fairy Tail and would not intentionally harm anyone, even her 'rival in love'. She then cries over the fact that she seem to bring nothing but sadness, as she did throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy then manages to summon Aquarius inside Juvia's water body. Combining their powers, they perform a Unision Raid and ultimately defeats Vivaldus Taka. Heartened by their success, the two Mages hug each other, and Lucy instructs Juvia to call her by her name, indicating their close friendship. 'Fighting Festival arc' Makarov officially introduces Juvia as a member of Fairy Tail to Team Natsu, who had just returned from the events at the Tower of Heaven (Juvia had returned to the Guild beforehand). Lucy attempts to personally congratulate her, but is met instead with a heavy dark aura, and a sinister Juvia whispering 'Love rival!" at her, indicating that despite their newfound friendship, Juvia still considers Lucy as a rival for Gray. 'Grand Magic Games arc' The Guild is seen partying at their Lodge, yet Juvia is worried over the fact that Lucy and Gray, who were both suffering from defeat in the earlier events, were not in sight. Gray and Lucy are seen at their rooms, sulking over their loss. Gray is about to leave, yet a misty-eyed Lucy grabs on to Gray's shirt and attempts to pull him to the bed. The real Gray and Lucy, who are apparently present at the Lodge, are seen exasperatedly watching a hysterical Juvia, who had actually conjured up the scene above with her overly active imagination. Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Lucy vs. Juvia